The Real Enemy
by There'sAlwaysTimeToFangirl
Summary: Harry smiled. This was it. He was finally going to be free of the pain of... everything. Dumbledore was manipulating him, his friends were deceiving him, and his only father figure was dead because of him. He had no one. Except, he does. He has an entire family in a group of people he would've never expected. Watch Harry heal and take on not 1, but both sides of the war. DRARRY
1. Prologue

The Real Enemy

BY: Jade Verry

PG13

Warnings: abuse, neglect, violence, minor language

P.S: I changed a few things from the original to fit my plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Pairings: HP/DM, LM/NM, RW/HG, RL/SB,

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

**Prologue**

Harry Potter sat, dying, on his bed in the cupboard under the stairs. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He knew he wasn't going to make it to see the next morning. He knew he would never turn sixteen. As Harry sat, pondering these thoughts, he couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face. Eventually, his thoughts turned to those of the recent events that had finally broken him.

**Flashback**

**4 wks ago, Hogwarts, outside Dumbledore's office, 11:31am**

"I know, ms. Granger. I know that he's insufferable and annoying, but you must continue to be young Harry's friend. You must help keep track of the brat because we can't afford to lose our weapon. Here, I'll make you a deal, after the war, when everything is said and done, I will hand him over to do with as you please." The headmaster said quietly. Harry heard a small, "fine."

Harry stumbled away from the door in shock. Hermione wasn't his friend? Dumbledore was just using him? Deciding to listen in a bit more, he got closer to the door. "Mr. Wesley, you don't have to worry. I am sending him to his relatives for the summer. He needs to learn to submit. He's got to learn that I am in charge. I believe that three months with his abusive relatives will have him bowing his head in submission to me at the slightest command." Dumbledore said. Harry could have sworn he could hear the smirk on the headmaster's face. Harry ran. He was a sixth year wizard, running like a first year Muggle, but he didn't care.

***End***

Harry sighed. The memories continued to flood his mind as he felt his heart start to slow.

**Flashback**

**3 wks, 4 days after incident at office, Dursley residence, outside of home, 9:32am**

Harry hid the tremors that wracked his body as Dumbledore woke his relatives on the peaceful Sunday morning. This was it. He was going to die. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he knew his heart would stop in this house. He knew he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. When Vernon opened the door, Albus smiled and apparated away, he was leaving Harry with his uncle by the door. "Well, well, well, look at this. The little freak's back. Well, you're going to be sorry for all of the pain you have brought my family." Vernon hissed, an evil smirk on his face.

***End***

Memories flashed behind his eyes as he remembered every punch, every kick, and every 'customer'. He remembered the beating he had received three weeks prior before being stuck in his cupboard to starve. Before he knew it, his heart stopped. It was like a sigh of relief. He no longer had to suffer at the hands of the world. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of his suffering coming to an end at long last.

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor**

Draco screamed. His chest was on fire. It was three months after his inheritance of his Veela nature; he shouldn't be in any more pain, unless…no. It couldn't be. His mate was safe at home with his relatives. Another flare of pain rushed through him. Nope. Mate was not safe. Repeat: Mate was not safe! Draco stumbled out of his lavish bed and into the tearoom downstairs. He was panting and sweating by the time he got down there. Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Pansy, Blaise, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe stood in unison at the sight of Draco. "Harry. He's hurt. AHHHH! Please, you have to get to him." Draco managed to get out before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Narcissa took charge. "Luc, Sev, go get Harry. He's at number four, Privet Drive. Hurry." Narcissa said, sending them out. The two ran from the house and out of the wards before apparating away. Narcissa turned back to the four teens. "Goyle and Crabbe, go, prepare a room for Harry. Blaise, Pansy, you two go to the potion stores and collect a bit of anything for healing. After you finish that, gather bowls of warm water and clean towels. He will also need a change of clothes. Put everything in the room. I will bring Draco in." Narcissa said.

**Meanwhile at Number 4, Privet Drive**

Severus and Lucius stood outside the house, knocking and praying they weren't too late. Finally, Lucius kicked the door in. What they saw shocked them to the core. No one was home. Everything was packed up and not a single thing was left. No couches, no TVs, no food. Severus walked slowly towards the cupboard, his spy days coming in handy. He could hear a slight heart beat, but it was barely there. It almost seemed like it wasn't beating at all. "Luc, com here. When I open the door, light it up." Severus said. Lucius nodded. When Lucius whispered _'lumos'_, neither of the men was ready for the sight behind the door.

Harry sat, bleeding and broken, on a small cot. His head was rested on the wall behind him and his eyes were shut. Both men rushed forward, seizing him and his trunk. They apparated straight into the bedroom they knew Narcissa would have ready. It was the only one with links to Draco's.

As soon as they set him on the bed, they got to work. They worked until the late hours of the night, but even then, they didn't hope. They knew that the only way Harry would survive would be if he wanted to. By the look of the note they had found in his hand, he didn't.

Draco awoke the next morning, panicking. "Draco, he's here. He's here." Pansy said, walking him to the room where Harry lay. "Draco, you should stay with him. As his mate, you might be the only one to wake him from the healing sleep he has fallen into." Blaise said from the doorway. Draco nodded, never taking his eyes off of the body in the bed. He slowly walked forward, sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

Hours turned to days, day turned to weeks. It wasn't until the third week that Harry awoke. Draco was right there, helping him get comfortable within seconds of Harry waking up.


	2. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter 1:Waking Up in a Strange Place

Harry stared intently at Draco, who was shifting in his seat uneasily.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here?" Harry asked quickly in frightened tone.

"Easy. Calm down. Listen to me. Let me explain everything before you freak out. If you still freak out at the end of my explanation, then I can't blame you." Draco said. Harry nodded, scooting away from Draco.

Draco frowned, but knew it was just an innate reaction from the abuse Harry had suffered.

"Okay, so first, I need to explain some things. I am a Veela. Every male in the Malfoy family since 1853 has been a male Veela. A Veela is…" Draco said, but was cut off by Harry.

"I know. A Veela is a magical creature with extraterrestrial beauty. They have an allure that works on almost anyone except those already fated to be with another. Male Veelas are even more rare. They only find their mates after the transformation if they've had contact with them beforehand. If the mate rejects them, they have twelve hours before they die a horrible, excruciating death." Harry replied.

"Okay, so you know what I am. Well, my father is also a Veela and his mate is my human mother, Narcissa.

Narcissa's brother is Snape who is a vampire and has been so for many years. That's why he never ages.

Pansy is a bitten werewolf who is currently under the care of Blaise who is a born werewolf. Both of them are what's called a season wolf. A season wolf changes on will, but has a pull to change at the beginning of a certain season. Blaise's season is winter, while Pansy's is summer. They both look like normal, grey wolves when they transform. Blaise is a pure black wolf and Pansy is a reddish, brownish wolf.

The twins, Crabbe and Goyle, are what are called season fairies. Season fairies are human sized and blend in with humans, but they can become the height of a pencil. They are mischievous, but they are extremely loyal to those they have declared their friends and family. They are the best you can find in friends.

Anyway, so we are all creatures, well, except mom, and we have to hide. We are convicted Death Eaters and Voldemort wants us dead. We went into hiding to help you as best as we could. We call ourselves '**The Grey Side**' and we are devoted to helping you win the war and stay safe from Dumble Dory. You are our leader and we will do whatever you say and need." Draco said, taking a deep breath.

"Why me?" Harry asked. "Harry, I need you to understand, Veelas do not choose their mates." Draco said, looking nervous. "Let me guess, I am your mate." Harry said. "How?" Draco asked. "You are the only one in here with me, you just said you were a Veela, Veelas can't touch anyone except their mate, you are touching me, and you are really, really nervous." Harry deadpanned.

"Well, you certainly know how to deduce, Mr. Sherlock." Draco said. Harry looked at him in shock. "What? I watch Muggle TV. They have some of the best entertainment. Have you heard of Teen Wolf, Kickin' It, Sherlock, Merlin, the Flash, G.I. Joe, Supernatural, or Adam Lambert? I mean, most of it is completely ludicrous, but still, it's pretty hilarious what the Muggles think is 'scary'." Draco said, smiling. Harry just shook his head with a laugh.

"Okay, so basically, I am leader of a third side of a war. This third side is composed of my soon-to-be-mate, his parents, and his friends, all of whom are in hiding from both of the other sides of the war. They, with the exception of one, are all creatures and are dead set on protecting me. Did I get it all?" Harry said. "Yep." Draco replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well, my life just got even more complicated." Harry sighed. Draco bowed his head. His mate was unhappy and it was because of him. "I will do anything to make this easier on you. You don't have to mate with me. You can reject me and you can be happy if that is what you want." Draco said, close to tears.

"Draco, I've had about the biggest crush on you since fourth year and now you're saying I could just about kill you if that would make me happy? Dray, no offense, but sometimes, you can be downright stupid." Harry said, bringing Draco's head up and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "But you are going to have to be patient with me. A lot has happened in the last month and I don't know how much I will be able to handle if you start rushing things." Harry said truthfully.

"Don't worry. I promise you. You won't have to worry about me pushing you." Draco said, smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry smiled back and moved fractionally closer to Draco.

"On a different note, how are you doing?" Draco said softly after a few minutes of silence. Harry sighed.

"I don't really know. I mean, right here, right now, I feel comfortable. I'm not scared. But, just the thought of anyone coming in here is enough to make me tremble. Draco, I'm scared. I'm really scared. You don't know what happened to me this summer and I'm not sure you'd want me if you ever found out. Veela or not." Harry said, looking away.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me. Listen. You are so strong. There is absolutely nothing, nothing that could ever make me not want you. You are my life. Now and forever. You are amazing, whether you believe it or not. You don't have to tell me now. Hell, you don't have to tell me ever. I just want you to be happy and safe. You are going to get through this, but you need to believe in yourself and you need to believe in me. You have a team waiting for you. You have a team ready to serve you. You have a team ready to support you. Harry, you have a team who cares for you." Draco said, never once faltering as he stared at the boy beside him.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Draco." Harry said, sighing and leaning back on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked. "It's just… _everything_ seems like a dream. I finally get the family I've longed for, I get a chance to be with the guy that I've had a crush on for years but never thought I had a chance, and I'm actually happy. I guess I'm just scared that all of this will disappear and I will be back in the Dursley house, waiting to take my last breath." Harry explained, looking up at the ceiling.

"You are not going to lose us. We are here for you for the rest of our lives. I am going to help you through this no matter what. I promise." Harry smiled at Draco's words. They seemed sincere. Maybe this could actually work. "You know, I might be able to tell you what happened. Not now, but maybe soon." Harry said after a few minutes of silence. Draco smiled at that. His mate was learning to trust him.


	3. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

Harry sat up quickly at the sound of shouting coming from the hall. He bolted out of the bed and into the corner, becoming as small as he possible could. Draco came running into the room, heading straight for the corner. He stopped a yard away and held his arms out to Harry.

Against his better judgment, Harry went to Draco, letting the blonde boy wrap him in a tight embrace. He breathed in the scent of Draco, smiling when he smelled Vanilla and Cinnamon. It was his favorite combo. He held the shirt Draco was wearing tighter and let his head settle beneath the boy's chin.

They stood like that for only a few moments before a man that looked suspiciously like Draco burst into the room.

"Draco, tell this… Oh. My. Merlin." Lucius said when he entered the room. Harry stood there, shaking something terrible with tears streaming down his cheeks. He let out a whimper that sent Draco into a frenzy to stop whatever or whoever was scaring his mate.

Draco growled, snapping his teeth. Lucius put his hands up and back away. Draco stopped growling, but glared at his father. Both Malfoys jumped when they heard the deep laughter coming from Harry. Harry was giggling. He was giggling. "What's so funny may I ask?" Lucius asked.

"You. You're acting as if Draco is a rabid dog." Harry giggled. "Harry, he is in a sense. Any and all threats are perceived as danger and he will attack anyone that tries to harm or upset his mate, in this case, you." Lucius said, not moving from his position on the wall. "Oh." Harry said, looking up at Draco with shining eyes. The green emerald tone in his eyes stood out far more than they did when he wore his glasses. Ah, the magic of…magic.

Suddenly, Harry jumped behind Draco, hiding his face in Draco's back. Before Draco could say anything, Severus, Narcissa, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe burst through the door, Pansy in the lead. Harry trembled. He didn't like being near so many people at once. Bad things always happened to him when a crowd was around him. He back up until his back hit the wall. Everyone was noise was deafening. Suddenly, Harry let forth a scream that silenced the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Blaise asked, uncovering his ears. Everyone turned towards Harry with shocked faces.

"Sorry!" Harry screamed, pushing his body further into the wall and hiding his face.

"Harry, was that you?" Draco asked, slowly moving towards the frightened boy.

Harry nodded, tears once again on his cheeks. Draco took a breath, trying to ignore the pain in his heart at the emotions rolling off the boy that was to be his mate, the pure, unadulterated terror.

"Harry, listen to me. None of us are angry. We are just trying to figure out how you did that." Draco said softly. "It's my birthday in a few weeks." Harry mumbled, shying away from Draco as he attempted to hug the boy. Draco sighed and took a seat a yard and a half away.

"Can everyone take a seat? Preferably on the floor." Draco said, smiling at Harry. Harry peaked out from where his arms were protecting his head. He smiled, but immediately put his head back down. "So, how are you all?" Draco asked once everyone sat down. Harry peaked out again, but no one looked at him. "I am working on my evil laugh." Severus said with a straight face. "Really?" Pansy asked, looking at him in confusion.

"No, you nitwit. I am not working on my evil laugh...I do not laugh." Severus said in his slow, monotone voice. Nobody moved. Harry giggled, but stayed curled up against the wall.

Draco nodded to everyone, a silent message to keep going. "Did you hear that Pansy finally phased into her wolf without pain?" Blaise asked. "Yeah. She started howling. It woke me up. Why you are convinced you must teach her during the night I will never know." Lucius deadpanned. "Hey! It's not my fault! The moon is beautiful. You should respect it." Blaise said, offended. "Now I know who you have a crush on. The big circle in the night sky." Draco teased. Blaise stuck his tongue out. "No thanks, I'll use toilet paper." Draco replied. Blaise blushed and looked disgusted. "You are nasty!" Pansy shrieked.

Harry giggled again and slowly uncurled. Now, he was simply leaning on the wall. Draco winked out of sight of Harry. "You three are the weirdest people I have ever met… and I've met Voldemort…and Snape." Narcissa said, finally speaking up. Harry full on laughed that time. Looking at everyone, he inched towards Draco. Still, no one paid attention to him. No one even so much as glanced at him. "Hey!" Snape sputtered, looking indignant. "It's true. You are one of the weirdest people that I know. You don't like people, you love potions, you disapproved of any DADA teacher that came in, but you refused to take the position yourself, you only wear black, and you purposefully make no one like you. Who does that?" Narcissa replied to his questioning look.

Harry giggled again and moved all the way to Draco, curling up beside the blonde boy.

Draco smiled and continued to look at everyone. Still, no one moved towards Harry or looked to him. "So, who else wants to embarrass someone?" Snape asked grumpily. "You should. You did it for a living at Hogwarts." Goyle said, looking at the ground. Everyone looked to him. Harry laughed, watching everything with wide, sparkling eyes. "Did I say that out loud?" Goyle asked, turning to Crabbe. Crabbe nodded, patting Goyle on the back.

While everyone was staring at Crabbe and Goyle, Harry crawled into Draco's lap, curling up in a small ball and laying his head on Draco's knee. (Draco was sitting criss-cross-applesause.)He sighed and smiled.

Draco slowly lowered his hand down to the boy's back and gently stroked up and down the bony back. Harry sighed again in content. Draco continued to "pet" his mate and smiled. Finally, everyone noticed the change in positions and smiled.

"I'm so dead." Goyle said, mumbling into his hands.

"Don't worry Goyle, Snape is too worried about getting blood on his 'precious black robes' to do anything. Plus is wouldn't do anything to kill one of the only students that actually likes and listens to him." Harry said softly. Everyone gaped at Harry. "Harry, one, Snape, zero." Pansy said, smiling.

"Mr. Potter, you be best not to test me." Snape said in a gravely voice. "Nope. That's your job. I'm the student. You're the teacher. You give the tests and I take the tests. Come on. Keep up. I mean, come on, you've only been a teacher for how many years? You should know the routine by now." Harry bit back.

That time, not even the scary potions Master could keep back the laugh brought on by the witty humor of the one and only Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Memories

Harry stayed beside Draco for weeks, never willing to be alone with anyone else. The only time he was not with the blonde Veela was when he was in his room, which he kept locked with a key and a magical barrier that everyone could feel. If anyone so much as tried to open the door, the person would be sent crashing through the wall on the other side of the hall and would be unconscious for several hours, as they learned from Lucius, who learned the hard way. From then on, they simply sent a house elf or an owl.

One day, as everyone sat in the garden, Harry lifted his head from Draco's lap and stared out into the open hills that made up the Malfoy property. "What is it?" Draco asked, looking to where Harry was staring. "A snake. Big. Female. Rushing here. She's scared." Harry said, never losing eye contact with the hill. Suddenly, a large, striking, black snake slithered quickly into Harry's lap from nowhere. She wrapped around his body and stayed perfectly still.

***What isss it?*** Harry hissed in Parsletongue.

**_*I don't know. Big, black creaturessss. They kept ssssaying how their Lord wanted another sssssnake. Pleassssse, I know of you. You are a ssspeaker and you are very kind to all creaturessss. Pleassssse, don't sssend me to them. I don't want to go. Pleassssse.*_** The snake hissed back.

***Eassssy. Eassssy. You are sssafe. I won't let anyone harm you. What isss your name, my beautiful friend?*** Harry hissed, easily calming the snake down.

**_*My name isss…. Apophis.*_**

***Asssss in the Latin word for sssslither?*** Harry asked.

**_ *Very good, my masssster.*_ **The snake hissed.

***Why would I be your masssster?*** Harry asked in a confused hiss.

**_*Becaussse, you are a pure ssssoul and you have a good head on your ssshouldersssss*_** Apophis answered.

***Well, I won't try to control you. You will have asssss many freedomssss asssss you wisssh.*** Harry responded.

***_Thankssss.*_ **Apophis answered, winding herself around his arm, up his shoulder, and around his neck to rest her head on the opposite shoulder. She closed her eyes and settled down for a nap.

Harry chuckled and pet her scales lightly.

Everyone stared at Harry before shaking their heads and chuckling. "What?" Harry asked, spotting their poorly hidden chuckles.

"Only you would be able to be a lion and a Parsletongue at the same time." Draco chuckled, stroking the scales of the beautiful snake lightly.

"Umm… I wasn't supposed to be a lion." Harry said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked. If his soon-to-be-son-in-law wasn't an overeager lion, then maybe this could work. "The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin, but Dumbledore whispered something and all of sudden, BAM, I'm a Gryffindor." Harry explained.

"You mean to tell me that that goat-licking-old-coot meddled with the Sorting results. That's illegal…and dangerous. If you weren't meant to be in Gryffindor, then you could've gotten seriously hurt." Narcissa said, looking furious.

"I kept up a good mask." Harry said.

"I knew it!" Snape yelled. Harry whimpered and cowered down to avoid being hit. He continued to whimper, even as Draco comforted him.

"Harry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just always thought you were a little too cunning to be in Gryffindor and now I have proof that my house would have been better suited to you." Snape said gently, sitting on the ground and keeping his hands in view as if attempting to approach a wild mustang.

Harry nodded, but stayed slightly behind Draco, seeming to hide away from everyone. "Harry, when is your birthday?" Pansy suddenly asked. "July thirty-first." Harry replied softly.

"Do you know if you have any magical creature inheritances?" Blaise asked, catching on to where Pansy was going. "No. Well, I don't know. I found my birth certificate a while back and it says the Potters adopted me. It didn't say who from or where I came from, but I was adopted when I was six months old. The Potters only had me for six months before they were killed." Harry replied, looking at everyone.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Draco said, hugging his small mate. "Why? I don't care anymore. I've never had real parents and I got over it. Now I have you, and your family." Harry said, leaning into the touch. "What about us?" Pansy asked, offended. "You are part of the family." Harry replied. "I guess I can live with that." Pansy sighed dramatically.

"Anyway, since you don't know if you have any inheritances, we will stay close by to help. If you suddenly start changing, one of us should know what to do. I mean, we have a vampire, two werewolves, two Veelas, and two fairies to help out, plus a library filled with everything we could ever need to know." Pansy said after a few moments of silence. "I might become a creature?" Harry asked. "Yeah, like a Veela, or a werewolf, or a vampire." Blaise answered. "Cool." Harry breathed, leaning further on Draco. Soon, he was completely oblivious to the world as he curled up into a ball on Draco's lap. Draco continued to 'pet' his mate as his mate slept.

"I swear, he's going to be a cat." Snape mumbled.

"Or a dog." Blaise countered.

"Or a unicorn." Goyle said, making everyone star at him.

"Not going to ask." Pansy said.


	5. Chapter 4

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter 4: The Creature Inside

By the time July thirty-first came around, Harry was comfortable around everyone, as long as Draco was near enough for Harry to reach out and touch the blonde-haired Veela.

Only Pansy, Draco, and Snape were allowed physical. Why Harry chose Pansy and Snape, no one understood, but no one was going to argue against the beautiful, little, green-eyed boy.

Finally, on the eve of Harry's birthday, everyone gathered around Harry's bed.

Draco would be the only one staying in order to keep Harry calm, but as soon as Draco knew what Harry was going to inherit, he would send a patronus to the member of Team Potter that knew the most about said inheritance.

"Okay, listen up, Harry. You know Bella is on her way, so if by any chance, you inherit a gene for a moon wolf, she will be here to help you through it. I will see you in a morning." Snape said softly. Harry nodded, but continued to stare at Draco, using the blonde Veela as a rock.

Slowly, everyone left the room, staying just outside the door. Harry sighed and took a deep breath before drifting off to sleep, his head on Draco's stomach as Draco dragged his nimble fingers through his little mate's hair. Draco prayed that everything would be okay.

As soon as the clock struck midnight, a soft glow surrounded Harry. The glow was a mixture of colors from black, to silver, to gold, to white, to green, to red, to blue, to purple. The colors were in strands as they surrounded the teen. The glow faded after a few minutes, but Harry stayed still.

Instantly, Draco jumped. Harry's back arched off the bed as a scream ripped from his throat. Draco watched, as his mate became an Adonis. His cheekbones were high, his hair lengthened to his shoulders, every bruise, cut, laceration, and injury fixed itself.

All in all, his was amazing. Only once the glowing lessened did Draco see the tattoo on Harry. It went from his back, over his right shoulder, and down to his chest to his left hip. It looked like thorn-filled vines that created an ethereal beauty to the black-haired boy. Draco quickly sent a patronus out.

The glowing died completely, leaving Harry on the bed, silent. Draco slowly moved towards him, getting into the bed behind the sleeping boy. Draco ran his hand through Harry's longer locks and smiled. His little mate was purely amazing. As soon as his mate's eyes opened, Draco gasped. His mate was gorgeous. Even more so when he was awake. His eyes seemed bright and full of life.

Everyone burst into the room, shocking Harry and causing the young boy to send a curse at the door. Even those not hit by the curse were sent to the ground from the radiating magic. When Bellatrix went to approach Harry, she was sent to the wall and knocked out. Severus raised his hands in a placating manner. Harry watched him cautiously, crouching in front of Draco protectively. He was running solely on instincts. Which instincts those were, they didn't know. Who was accepted, they didn't know. Why they were accepted, they didn't know. There was a lot they didn't know.

Severus was silent as he approached the agitated mate. Harry looked up at him and slowly calmed down, settling to lie across Draco's lap. Severus sat down in the chair on the left of the bed, carefully removing a piece of raw meat. Harry leaned forward cautiously, sniffing. He looked at Snape and softly mewed, cocking his head to one side. "It's okay, Harry, I won't hurt you." Snape said in a soothing voice. Harry reached forward and took the meat, tearing into it. Within seconds, the meat was replaced by empty air. "So… carnivore." Draco said, gently rubbing his mate's back. Harry began to purr as he settled into Draco.

All of a sudden, Harry blinked. "What is going on?" Harry asked, looking around. "You just gained your inheritance. Harry, do you know what you are?" Lucius said, his voice soft. "Yeah, I'm an Elemental Veela." Harry replied. "Oh, and a dash of vampiric blood." Harry added as an after thought. "How do you know?" Narcissa asked. "When I gained my inheritance, I gained the knowledge I would need about my creature, my blood, my abilities, and everything else." Harry replied. "So, why did you turn into a crazed animal when you first woke up?" Lucius asked. "I was relying on my instincts to help me but when Draco started petting me, I calmed down enough to focus on my human side.

"Awwww!" Pansy cried. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? It's adorable." Pansy said defensively.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 5: Battle Plans**

"Now that Harry is fully powered, we need to figure out what we are going to do. We can't just sit here and pretend there isn't a war going on or that we have both sides gunning for our heads." Lucius said as they sat in the meeting room. Draco was with Harry out in the garden. "I know Luc, but we can't just push Harry into another battle. If we do, we will lose him. We can afford to wait for a while. What he needs now is knowledge that someone cares and that he isn't going to be hurt if he disagrees or makes a mistake. Luc, if we push now, he will shut down. We can't lose him again and we will if we try to make him do anything. He is barely okay with us talking to him, if we try to force him to train, he will take off. If he takes off, his mate will follow. If his mate follows, Pansy, Blaise, Greg, and Goyle will follow." Snape argued.

Lucius sighed. Snape was right. There was nothing they could do for the moment; less they want to turn the teens against them. Lucius had no doubt in his mind that once Harry was healed, Harry would take down not only Voldemort, but Albus as well. Adding the four of them (Lucius, Snape, Narcissa, and Bella) wouldn't do a thing. "Alright, you know how to deal with this best. Help Harry get better and then we will see about training." Lucius relented. Snape smiled and left the room. No matter how much Lucius wanted to be in charge, his son outranked him because he was the mate of the leader, Harry. The hierarchy of the group confused most looking in, but everyone was in their position for a reason. First, was Harry. He was the most powerful, the kindest, and the one that would lead them into a new age. He would change the world with his leadership; so naturally, he was the one to be in charge. Second, was Draco. He was the mate of Harry, so everyone naturally made him second-in-command. In fact, until Harry was healed mentally, Draco would take the position of lead.

Third, were Blaise and Pansy. They were Draco's confidants and right-hand men. They usually listened to the adults, but everyone knew they held the power. Fourth, was Lucius. He was Draco's father. He held power, but he was not the leader. He knew this and he respected it. Fifth was Snape. Snape was the most experienced when it came to war, trickery, and manipulation. Plus, he was the only registered Potions Master in the group. He was also an accomplished master at occlumency and legilimency. Narcissa took the sixth place in the hierarchy. She was the mother of the mate of the leader. Enough said. The seventh was Bella. She was the last to join, the last to prove herself, and the most crazy. Greg and Goyle mostly stayed next to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, but they were the last in the hierarchy.

The next day, Draco and Harry were taking a walk out by the pond near the edge of the property. Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, holding him (Harry) close. "So, you will be dominant and protective in everything, except when it comes to intimate activities?" Draco asked, making sure he understood. "Yep. So basically I will be naturally dominant to everyone around me, like an alpha to a pack, but when it comes to you, you will be the protective one over me. Over the next three or four days, the bond will start to shift and become stronger. You will start to feel more of a pull to obey and please me because of your submissive Veela blood. I will feel dominant because of my dominant Elemental Veela blood. The only reason you will be the more protective one out of us is because you are seen as the protector or savior to my vampire genes. You will be even more vicious when I am threatened. I will still be protective, yes, but you will take it to a whole new level." Harry said. "Well, now that that awkward conversation is over with, we can focus on healing you." Draco replied.

"I am healed." Harry said, confused. "Harry, you are only healed physically. Yes, you've been making progress in leaps and bounds, but I can feel that terror that courses through you every time someone raises their hand or makes a quick movement. You flinch when someone touches you and you constantly need me around to feel okay." Draco responded softly, desperately hoping that he wouldn't upset his mate. "Dray, you're right. I know I'm not healed, but it's so hard to talk about." Harry said, looking down. "Hey, hey, listen to me. I will never push you, but I would love it if you would trust me enough to talk about what happened to you." Draco replied.

"Dray, it's not a matter of trust. I trust you with my life and, for me, that's a huge thing. The problem is that I don't know if I can through it all again. I know it could've been worse, a lot worse, but it's still hard to relive it." Harry explained. "What do you mean, it could've been worse. Harry, you were dead. Your heart stopped beating when you got here. I was in the dungeons, locked in a cell because I wanted to kill everyone that was near you. I had a muzzle on. You laid on a table while four healers forced the life back into you. How could there possibly be a worse than that?" Draco exclaimed. "He could have touched me." Harry said softly.

Those five words stopped Draco in his tracks. He turned to Harry. "He could have what?" Draco asked. "Touched me. He never touched me and for that, I am grateful. I'm grateful that I was never just a little more handsome or a little more butch because I don't think I would have lived if he done something like that to me. He wouldn't have had to kill me. I would've done it myself." Harry replied, tears dripping down his face as he stared into Draco's eyes. "Oh, Harry." Was all Draco could say before he wrapped Harry into a big hug. "I will never let anyone hurt you again. You will never be harmed if I am alive. I promise you." Draco said, whispering into Harry's ear. Harry was slightly taller than Draco, so Draco fit nicely under Harry's chin. Harry rubbed Draco's back. "Can you give me a little time? I will tell you, I just need a bit more time." Harry asked, praying his mate would give him the time he needed. "Of course. Take as long as you need, just please, don't push me away." Draco replied. "Of course not. I can't lose you." Harry said.


	7. Chapter 6

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 6: A Sad Tale of A Hard Life**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Harry and Draco had talked; three weeks since Harry had asked for more time. Finally, he was ready. He called everyone down to the garden via his patronus, a dire wolf. As soon as everyone was in the garden, sitting in a circle, Harry started to talk.

"So, I think I am ready to tell everyone what happened to me, but instead of talking, I am going to show you through a Projection Memory Charm." Harry said, taking a deep breath as he held Draco's hand tightly. "Wait, what about your friends?" Pansy asked. "Yeah, should we try to get them here? I know you are all really close." Blaise asked. Harry looked down. "I don't think that's the best idea. I will get to that later though." Harry said sadly. Everyone settled around the screen that appeared with the simple wave of Harry's hand.

(A/N: Everything is a flashback, but bold is Harry and the others talking and interjecting into it)

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 4 years old**

"Boy!" Petunia, Harry's aunt called to him. "Yes, aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. "You are going to learn to cook today. "Yes, mam." Harry replied.

Within minutes, Harry was confused. When his aunt saw how the bacon was burning, she grew furious. Without any warning, she grabbed Harry's small hand and put it into the fire, not releasing his hand for a minute or two. As he began to cry, she slapped him hard. He knew to never cry, but he couldn't help it. "You will learn to cook, or you will get beaten until you can't stand.

**Flashback**

**Dursley residence- 4 3/4 years old**

"FREAK!" A loud voice yelled.

**Most of the small audience jumped before looking at Harry. He smiled sadly before turning back to the screen.**

"Y-yes ma-master?" A timid voice asked from the cupboard under the stars. "Get out here and prepare our food. No meals for you for three days for your insolence. You need to learn your place." His uncle spat. Harry nodded, looking down. He didn't mention the lock on the door, preventing him from getting out. He didn't mention how the time changed every time he got into a routine for making breakfast.

He simply nodded and moved to make the meal. Harry's stomach grumbled in protest at the smell of the juicy bacon. He hadn't eaten for a week already, another three days was nothing. Harry was silent as he served the meal before sitting at his uncle's feet. He sat perfectly still, never moving and barely breathing.

"Boy, your breakfast was adequate so you may get on your chores now." His uncle sneered at him. Harry smiled up at his uncle.

"Thank you for your graciousness, master. Your slave is very grateful." Harry said, bowing to kiss his uncle's feet. He stood up quietly and left to start his chores.

**The screen faded to black**

"**Harry, what was that?" Severus asked. "A memory." Harry sassed. "Not that, why did you call him **_**master**_ **at four years old!" Severus yelled. Harry whimpered, but didn't move; he stayed perfectly still. Severus crouched down, guilty about scaring Harry. **

"**Hey, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that pig you called an uncle." Severus said as gently as he could. "I didn't know any better. I actually thought my name was 'Boy' or 'Freak' until I was like eight, when I had to start going to school." Harry replied softly. He never once looked up, gripping Draco's hand as hard as he could. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 4 years old **

Harry braced himself for the anger as he set down the slightly burnt toast of this uncle. He didn't have to wait long. His uncle stood up, knowing Harry over with a pitcher of water. "You were told to never burn the food. You will pay." His uncle seethed.

**The screen only caught pictures of the beating that followed**; Harry's first beating. A kick to the ribs, a punch to the face, and a slap to the arm. It only lasted a few minutes, but Harry was still scared.

**Flashback**

**Dursley residence- 5 years old**

Harry was in his cupboard once again, listening to everything going on outside. "So, have you ever thought of selling him? You could probably get a lot of money for him. He's still small and someone would probably love to have him." A deep voice said outside of his "room". Harry sighed. He knew that he wasn't good enough for his uncle. They were already so kind to him. Harry didn't doubt that they would sell him. He was useless and a freak.

**Harry felt the tears dripping down his cheeks, but he didn't care. They could hear everything he had thought and feel everything he had felt. Harry was so afraid that the Grey Side would abandon him once they found out he was so weak and so… so useless.**

"You should think about it." The voice continued. "Yeah, but the older he gets, the more useful he is. I am the rightful master of this house and the little freak knows his place." Vernon argued back in a joking tone.

"So, what do you use him for?" The man asked. "He cleans the house for my wife since I don't want her to have to do that peasant work. He waits after Dudley because Dudley is to be treated as a prince. He's also a great stress relief. Whenever I beat him, he just sits there and takes it. He knows what he is and that's a slave. He no better that a common pet. He's part of the reason Dudley doesn't have a dog. He works better and can understand better. Plus, he knows that I am his master, so I would hate to have to train another pet." Vernon replied.

It was then, in that moment, that Harry finally understood what he was. Sure, he had said he was a slave, but he never understood what it meant. Now he did. He was a pet, he was a slave, he was burden to be used by the Dursley family as they wished. Harry knew he should be happy, but deep down, he knew that the way he was treated was wrong. That, however, didn't stop him from accepting it and being happy that he now had a purpose, a place.

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 5 years old**

"Boy, come look at your new living space." Harry's uncle yelled from the living room. Harry bowed his head and walked slowly towards his uncle. His uncle had a cruel smile on his face. "Get on your knees." Vernon said. Harry complied easily. "Get into the dog house." Vernon said. Once again, Harry complied without complaint, crawling into the small dog house. He turned around and laid down with his head on his arms. "Do you understand why you are in a dog house?" Vernon asked. "Because I am only a dog, Master." Harry replied, never meeting Vernon's eyes. "Good dog." Vernon spat.

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 5 years**

"Here, this is your meal for the day." Petunia said, smirking down at Harry. Harry looked at the dog bowl full of dry dog food. "Thank you, Mistress." Harry said as he began to eat the food.

**They tried hard not to throw up as they watched Harry eat with vigor. "She gave you dog food?" Lucius asked. Harry only nodded. **

**Flashback**

**Dursley residence- 6 years**

"Dog!" Vernon yelled. Harry ran into the room, settling into a kneel in front of his uncle. "Yes, Master?" Harry asked. "You will be receiving training. You are no longer a puppy. You must learn to behave." Vernon said.

"**Long story short, I received three weeks of obedience training. I was turned into the perfect dog slash slave." Harry said, taking a deep breath. "Harry, we will never abandon you." Draco said, drawing Harry into his lap. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 6 years **

"Oh, Harry!" Dudley, Harry's cousin, called. Harry whimpered and crouched down behind the shed even further. Harry didn't understand the game, but he knew that he would be hurt if he was caught. Without knowing it, his whimpering gave his position away to Pierce, one of Dudley's friends. Pierce claimed his prize of getting to beat Harry. That game, Harry Hunting, became the neighborhood pass time for anyone in Dudley's gang.

"**Harry Hunting?" Lucius asked. "It was a neighborhood favorite." Harry replied in a sad tone. "That's barbaric. For me to say that, it's awful. I was a Death Eater." Snape said, looking sadly at the little raven-haired boy. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 6 years **

"Boy, come here!" Vernon called from the front door. "Yes, Master?" Harry asked, bowing his head. He was the perfect picture of a submissive slave. "You are going to be left alone for nine days while we visit my sister Marge. There is enough food in the box by your bed to last you. Don't mess up the house. If the house is still clean, you will earn a reward when we get home. Understand?" Vernon asked in a quieter voice than usual. Harry nodded frantically. "Yes, Master. Yes! You won't be disappointed. I promise." Harry squealed, his eyes never meeting Vernon's.

"**How can someone be so cruel?" Draco asked, refusing to let Harry out of his arms. "No idea." Pansy replied. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 7 years**

"Freak! What did you do?" Vernon yelled. "I don't know, Master, I promise!" Harry replied. "You will be sorry." Vernon said. He proceeded to beat the boy black and blue. Finally, Harry heard a crack and searing pain shot through his leg. His uncle had broken his leg. That was the day he first did accidental magic and the first broken bone of many.

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence-7 years**

"Harry!" Dudley called from the living room. Harry rushed into the room, kneeling immediately. "Yes, Young Master Dudley?" Harry asked, never raising his eyes to meet Dudley's. "Boy, this man is another master to you. You will listen to him, no matter what." Vernon said, a smile on his lips as he counted the money in his hand. "Yes, Master." Harry said, bowing his head. He was shaking. He didn't know what his orders would be and he didn't know what was expected from him.

**Draco grabbed Harry's hand tightly.**

"I'm feeling stressed. You will stay still and let me get my frustration out on you." The man of no name told him. "Yes, sir." Harry said, lowering to his belly. The man spent no time laying into him in the harshest beating his had ever received.

Finally, the man stopped and stood straight. "I will be back. You can count me as a regular customer from now on. You were right, beating him really does do something for stress. You should give him a reward for that. He deserves to be treated well after that. You wouldn't want him to start acting out." The man said as he walked out the door. Harry whimpered again, blood pouring out of his cuts and lacerations.

Vernon smiled and picked him up. "You hear that, boy?" Vernon asked. "Yes, Master." Harry whimpered out. He knew his uncle loved it when he was submissive. "Well, you can have the table scraps tonight for how happy your first customer was." Vernon replied, petting Harry's head.

"**He sold you?" Snape asked quietly. "Yeah, but I was given more to eat, so I was happy." Harry replied. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 8 years**

"Harry!" Vernon called. Harry came bounding into the family room. He was terrified of everything lately. He had finally found out that the treatment he received was called abuse from a story on the news. He had been in his house when the story came on. "Yes, Master?" Harry asked, shaking. "I have something for you. Since you have finally become a good dog, you will live as one. Petunia said she doesn't want you in the house during the day anymore. I agree with her. So, from now on, you will wear a collar and stay outside. You may only come in during the night to sleep in your house." Vernon said. "Yes, Master." Harry said, his head bowed. He refused to let the tears fall. He couldn't understand why he was hated so much.

"Let's go. I have to get to work." Vernon said, walking to the back door. Harry followed, his head bowed. Vernon attached the chain that he had locked in place on the tree to the small d-ring on the collar. The length of chain was only about five feet and he had a small water bowl next to him. He laid down immediately, taking comfort in the shade. "You will stay here until it is time for bed." Vernon said, walking away. Harry finally let the tears fall. He wondered if everyone was treated this way until they grew up.

"**You had to stay outside and wear a collar?" Narcissa asked, speaking for the first time. "Yeah." Harry nodded. "Even Death Eaters treat their slaves better." Lucius commented. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 8 years**

"Mutt!" Vernon called, using his new name for Harry. "Yes, Master?" Harry asked, no longer shaking, He had finally given up the hope of ever being saved. He had decided just a few months prior to behave like the dog he was. "How many customers have you see this week?" Vernon asked. "The usual fifteen, Master." Harry replied. "Good, you may go back to cleaning." Vernon said, giving Harry a kick to the side as he left.

"**Fifteen?" Blaise asked, looking at the small boy. Harry refused to say anything. **

**Flashback**

**Dursley residence- 9 years **

Harry trembled. He could barely breathed as he looked up at Vernon. "You have disrespected me for the last time!" He screamed, picking up a bat beside the door. Harry cowered further into the corner. "Vernon!" Petunia yelled. "Yes?" Vernon asked, turning around. "He didn't mean to burn the bacon. He's a dog, remember? Just take away the nice dog house and replace it with a proper crate." Petunia responded. He nodded and set down the bat.

He picked up his keys and left, only to return a short while later with a small dog crate in tow. Harry obediently settled into it as soon as Vernon told him to get in. He knew it would be a while before his next meal, so he tried to sleep, but even that small mercy wasn't granted for long due to Dudley's whining.

"**A cage?" Greg (Goyle) screamed. Harry shrunk in on himself. Goyle calmed himself before curling up behind Draco like a guard dog. He was on the left while Vincent (Crabbe) took the right. Blaise moved to curl up beside Draco's left knee and Pansy moved to the right. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 9 years **

Harry jerked to attention when Dudley began to scream at his parents. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the subject matter was far beyond the normal routine. "I want a proper puppy!" Dudley screamed, his face red in a perfect imitation of Vernon. "Dudley, honey, why don't you see if you truly want a puppy before you get one. You can have the mutt sleep in your room for the night and you can see if you'd like to have him instead." Petunia replied once her son wasn't yelling. "Fine! Mutt, let's go." Dudley said, running up the stairs. Harry whimpered, but followed him nonetheless. He was terrified of punishment. He hated getting beaten and losing meals.

Once upstairs, Dudley opened the door and walked into his immaculate bedroom. Harry cleaned it daily, so the room stayed in perfect condition. "You are to sleep on the end of the bed to keep my feet warm." Dudley commanded as he got ready for bed. It was nine o'clock and he was exhausted from playing video games all day. "Yes, Master." Harry said quietly, crawling up onto the bed.

He stayed there all night, his body trained to never move during sleep. Dudley's feet pushed painfully into his side, but Harry never made a sound.

The morning after, Harry was given the scraps off of Dudley's plate. Harry hid the smile on his face. If he had to only warm Dudley's feet to get the amount of food he was receiving, he would do it forever.

**No one could talk after that. The lumps in their throats were too big for them to form words. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence - 10 years **

It was Dudley's birthday. The kitchen was full of food, the house was spotless, and people crowded the living room. Harry was locked in his crate for entertainment of the little kids. Finally, after a hefty meal, from which he received Dudley's scraps, it was time for presents. "Dudders, you have shown that you are truly an amazing young man. So, in honor of such a smart boy, your father and I would like to present you with your first dog. Harry is now yours to keep, sell, play with, and do whatever you would like. His new bed is already in your room and his leash is by the door. Have fun kiddo." Petunia said once everyone had left. Harry's heart pounded. They had just given him to Dudley. They had just given _him _to Dudley.

Dudley cheered in delight as he rushed over. Harry cowered into the back of the cage. "You are mine now. Come on, let's go play in my room." Dudley said, unlocking the cage.

From that night forward, Harry slept on the end of the bed with Dudley's feet, he drank and ate from bowls in the kitchen, and he wasn't allowed to do chores or speak. He was a dog. And he accepted it.

"**You were given to Dudley like a common owl?" Pansy asked, her eyes glowing. Harry nodded, but didn't speak. **

**Flashback **

**Gryffindor Dorms- 11 years- 1st year at Hogwarts**

For the first time in ten years, Harry was sleeping in his own bed with no collar, no chain, and no feet sticking into him. He couldn't believe his luck. He was a wizard! He drifted off to sleep dreaming about never leaving the wonderful world he had just been dropped into. He dreamed about finally being a human.

**Tears streamed down Draco's face as he clutched Harry closer. **

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts Headmaster's office- 11 years- 1st year at Hogwarts**

"Mr. Potter, I expected more out of you. Ms. McGonagall told me you've been spreading lies around the school that you are abused. I will not tolerate liars, Mr. Potter. If I hear one more word about this, you will be expelled." Dumbledore said in a loud voice. Harry shrunk back. He knew it. He knew he shouldn't have told anyone. Vernon had told him no one would believe him. He had warned him. Now, Dumbledore and McGonagall both thought he was a liar.

As he exited the office, he made a promise to himself. "I will never, ever tell anyone about this again." Harry murmured to himself as he went to pack.

"**Oh, Harry, I am so sorry I wasn't able to be there for you. I should've helped." Snape said. "It's not your fault. You're here for me now." Harry replied. **

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts Halls- 11 years - 1st year at Hogwarts**

Neville stared in shock at the bruises and scars that littered Harry's small frame. "Harry, you are being abused. You need help." Neville whispered. "Neville, there is nothing you or me can do about it. I have already talked to Dumbledore and McGonagall. They both told me to stop lying and to get packed." Harry replied, drawing a shocked gasp from Neville. "How do you live there?" Neville asked. "Like a dog." Harry replied humorlessly.

That summer was the worst he had ever had. He was worked until he passed out (the Dursley's had decided they wanted their slave back), beaten until he couldn't stand, and he was starved until he could fit easily into the crate with room to spare.

"**Where is Neville?" Narcissa asked. "He's at his grandmothers. They don't have the best relationship, but he's not abused." Harry replied. "Do you think he would fight with us?" Snape asked. "Yes. He's amazing at Herbology. I believe he's a Woodland Fairy." Harry replied, smiling slightly. "I will get in contact with him." Pansy said. **

**Flashback**

**Hogwarts Halls - 12 years - 2nd year at Hogwarts**

Luna caught Harry's elbow as he passed by. "Harry, I just thought I should warn you. Your Ginger Root is not a nice flower. He seeks to destroy you." She said, a glassy look in her eyes. As sudden as it had happened, she walked away, leaving a very confused Harry.

"**Who did she mean?" Draco asked. "You will see." Harry replied.**

**Flashback **

**Chamber of Secrets- 12 years - 2nd year at Hogwarts**

Time stood still as Harry faced Tom Riddle. Ginny lay forgotten at Tom's feet as Tom stared in horror at the small raven-haired boy. "Harry, you have to do something. You won't be able to live like that!" Tom yelled, no longer concerned with killing Harry Potter. At that moment, his main concern was for the little, abused Gryffindor standing in front of him. "I have tried to tell the people that would care. They didn't. I am not going to give up what I have in the wizarding world so that I _might _get out of the Dursley's. I am not going to risk everything for some stupid idea like a better home. I don't have long until I can be out on my own, I can deal with it."

With those words, he stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang, sending Tom Riddle back to the grave once again. Harry sighed. Great. His mortal enemy knew his darkest secret.

"**We might be able to change Tom's mind or goals if you talk to him. Then we wouldn't have to kill him and we would stop him." Narcissa said. "He is not going anywhere near that man." Draco said. "Dray, listen, if I can change him, I won't feel guilty about taking his life. Let me try." Harry said, looking up at his blonde mate. Draco sighed. "I can't say no to you." Draco replied, hugging him closer. "But I am coming with you." Dray whispered.**

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts Great Hall - 12 years - 2nd year at Hogwarts**

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry inhale the aroma of the love potion. In just a matter of two years, Harry would be Ginny's and there was nothing he, nor anyone else, could do about it.

"**I still don't like that girl." Draco mumbled. **

**Flashback**

**Dursley residence- 13 years- summer before 3rd year at Hogwarts**

Once again, Harry was outside, chained to the tree, and in a dog house while rain poured around him. He shivered. He was freezing. If only he hadn't of back talked, he would be warm inside the house. If only he was worth something, then maybe he wouldn't be treated like a dog. He needed to stop believing he was powerful. While at the Dursley's, he needed to forget he was a wizard.

**Flashback**

**12 Grimmauld Place- 13 years - summer before 3rd year at Hogwarts**

Harry stared at the two men in front of him. These were his godparents. These were the people that were supposed to make things better. These were the people that had been written to take care of him. So… why didn't they?

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts- 13 years- 3rd year at Hogwarts**

Remus knew. Remus knew about the abuse and did nothing. He ignored it like everyone else. Harry had been arguing with the man and he had slipped. He had said, "Just stop whining, you abused little orphan!" He had yelled.

Harry held back the tears as he cuddled into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius had found him in the Astronomy tower, staring out of the window. Sirius promised he would find a way. Siri promised he would find a way.

"**I want to rip his throat from his neck." Snape said, making Harry laugh. **

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts Gryffindor Dorms- 14 years- 4th year at Hogwarts**

It was exactly a week after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The other school had gone home and everything was finally winding down. Harry was just getting into bed when Ron tore open his curtains. He grabbed Harry by the collar of Harry's pajamas and forced him against the wall. "I am only going to ask once. Are you a pouf?" Ron demanded. Harry whimpered, but otherwise stayed silent. He was terrified of his best friend.

"Are you?" Ron screamed. For a moment, Harry imagined his uncle. Harry nodded, cowering as Ron dropped him to the floor in disgust. "BOYS!" Ron screamed. Suddenly, every Gryffindor boy from third year and up was in the dorm room. Harry continued to cower. "Get him." Ron said in a spiteful tone.

Harry barely remember what happened, but when he woke up, he was laying in Snape's rooms with a nervous Neville pacing beside him. It all came back to him as he felt his body begin to protest even the slightest movement. "Please. Please don't hurt me. I promise I'll change. I won't be a pouf anymore. I won't. I promise." Harry whimpered. Snape layer a calming hand on Harry's chest.

Finally, after three days of being kept asleep by Dreamless Sleep, Harry was healed enough to go home. Dumbledore simply excused the boys' behavior as "boys-will-be-boys".

"**Harry, you are not a pouf. You are simply in love with a man. You are perfectly normal." Pansy said. "Pansy, as much as I appreciate that, I have never been normal." Harry chuckled. **

**Flashback**

**12 Grimmauld Place- 15 years- 19 days before summer break**

Harry was once again cowering in the presence of Professor Lupin. Lupin's eyes were dark with fury as he slapped Harry. "It's all your fault that he was killed. You should've known that something was up when you saw those images. Did you even try to stop them? Did you even try to save Siri? I will never forgive you for this." Remus yelled. Harry refused to let the tears fall.

"**You didn't kill him!" Lucius growled. "I know." Harry replied. "Dumbledore did." Harry added, making everyone pause. "What are you talking about?" Bella asked. "Dumbledore had him killed because he going to get me out of the Dursley's." Harry replied. **

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts-15 years-3 before summer break **

"I know, ms. Granger. I know that he's insufferable and annoying, but you must continue to be young Harry's friend. You must help keep track of the brat because we can't afford to lose our weapon. Here, I'll make you a deal, after the war, when everything is said and done, I will hand him over to do with as you please." The headmaster said quietly. Harry heard a small, "fine."

Harry stumbled away from the door in shock. _Hermione wasn't his friend? Dumbledore was just using him? _Deciding to listen in a bit more, he got closer to the door. "Mr. Wesley, you don't have to worry. I am sending him to his relatives for the summer. He needs to learn to submit. He's got to learn that I am in charge. I believe that three months with his abusive relatives will have him bowing his head in submission to me at the slightest command." Dumbledore said. Harry could have sworn he could hear the smirk on the headmaster's face. Harry ran. He was a sixth year wizard, running like a first year Muggle, but he didn't care.

"**What?" Everyone said in one voice. Harry shrugged. "You don't need them." Draco added. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 15 years-**

Vernon held out the note for Harry to read. "Read it aloud, Mutt." Vernon spat. "Yes, Master. Dear Mister and Misses Dursley. I am writing to inform you that Harry has been exceptionally awful at school this year. His grades dropped, his attitude was atrocious, and his manners were lacking. I ask that you address this as soon as possible. I can't have my weapon getting any more dominant. He _has _to be submissive to me. Thank you and have a nice day. Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry read, trying his hardest to not cry.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. This was it. He wasn't going to make it out of the summer alive.

"**You are never going back to Hogwarts." Snape said. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 15 years**

Harry was back inside his cupboard. His 'family' was leaving because they knew they had taken it too far. After a customer 'party' he was left barely able to breath. Vernon could see the signs of the life leaving the small boy, so he was packing up his family to leave. He locked had in the cupboard so they could take the dog supplies for Dudley's new puppy. He smiled. It was almost over.

**Tears ran down Draco's face at the thought of losing his mate. Harry hugged him. **

**Flashback **

**Dursley residence- 15 years **

Memories flashed behind his eyes as he remembered every punch, every kick, and every 'customer'. He remembered the beating he had received three weeks prior before being stuck in his cupboard to starve. Before he knew it, his heart stopped. It was like a sigh of relief. He no longer had to suffer at the hands of the world. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of his suffering coming to an end at long last.

**Draco let out a sob. He curled into Harry's arms, sobbing at the thoughts running through Harry's mind. His mate had wanted to die! His mate did die! His mate was **_**happy **_**to die!**

********End of Memories********

Harry sat perfectly still. "Harry, I know what you are thinking. You are not useless. You are not worthless. We will not abandon you. We will all help you get through this... I promise." Draco said, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry nodded before flinging his arms around Draco. He buried his head into Draco's chest and sighed. "I was so scared that you all would find me weak. I know I need some time, but I will become a good leader. I promise." Harry said, never looking up.

Everyone slowly left, one or two at a time. Soon, only Harry and Draco were left. Harry looked up at Draco as they sat in the garden. Without warning, Harry kissed Draco. He sighed into the kiss, happily giving control over to Draco. Until Harry was healed, Draco would have to be the dominant one. All too soon, they separated. "Harry, I love you so much. I will help you through this." Draco promised him once again. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've had a few people ask what an Elemental Veela is. I hope this clears things up. This chapter is more of an explanation chapter. **

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 7: The New Harry**

* * *

><p>Draco sighed. He knew that any day Harry could leave him. Harry was so much more powerful and confident than he was just two months ago. He wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He couldn't let Harry see him cry. Harry wouldn't want a weak mate. He put a smile on his face and stood up. He left the sanctuary of his room to walk to the training arena out in the backyard. He sat in the stands on the side of the square arena. Harry was in the center, sitting on the ground. Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella surrounded him. Draco remembered when they had researched everything about what Harry was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>1 12 months ago_

_Lucius sighed as he closed another book. Everyone was in the library, looking for more information on Elemental Veelas and Vampire hybrids. Apparently, Harry was only the second to exist. Merlin was the first. No one was one, so no one wrote about one. So far, they had been going off of Harry's instincts and the information that had been gifted to him at the time of his coming of age. He had thought he knew everything he needed to, but some things were a mystery to him and the rest of his new family. _

_One thing they did know was that anyone who touched Draco would get bitten and growled at. Also, Harry was POWERFUL! He had already reached far greater power than Dumbledore and he was still unlocking new power. "Wait! I've got it! Merlin was an Elemental Veela and a Vampire, so all the information we need is in Merlin's journal!" Pansy yelled, catching the attention of everyone. "Okay, but where is the journal?" Lucius asked. "I don't know, but it looks like a large, green storybook with the initials, M.P." Pansy explained, showing the picture in the book she had been reading to the others. "I have that book." Harry said quietly. "What! Where?" Narissa yelled. Harry backed up. No matter how protective he was of Draco, loud voices still scared him. _

_Draco growled at his mother, sensing his mate's discomfort. "Easy. Listen, Harry, we need you to go get that book." Narcissa whispered, keeping her hands in front of her in a placating manner. Harry nodded and ran out of the room, coming back only a minute later, holding a large book close to his chest. He handed it to Draco hesitantly. He like this book. _

_Draco smiled and opened the book to one of the middle pages. _

_**The Book: **_

_**September 12, 6th century, Albion**_

_**Dear diary, Arthur and I have discovered even more plots to kill him. I hate it when he is in danger. My Veela instincts are getting more and more restless everyday. I am scared for the day that someone truly hurts Arthur because I don't know what will happen. I barely controlled myself when Uther slapped him the other day after Arthur defended me.**_

_**Right now, I am writing from Arthur's room. It's late, but I had a scare today, so I won't be sleeping. Arthur was training with the knights when an arrow, from the woods just beyond the training arena, lodged itself in his shoulder. I took care of him, but when I tried to find whoever shot him, I couldn't because the trail was several hours old. My instincts refuse to let me leave his side for even an hour, but that should be fine in the morning. I am so tired of having to act like a common servant boy around him and I know he hates it too. He loves me and wants to tell everyone that I am taken. **_

_**I hate having to keep us a secret, but with Uther alive, we aren't safe...I'm not safe. Anyway, I have finally figured out my powers. I have decided to call myself a EleVeelVamp for short instead of always saying (or writing) Elemental Veela with a dash of Vampire. I am writing to explain my powers and instincts incase any other wizards happen to become like me. **_

_**First off, I need to explain the basis of what I am. I am ninety-five percent Elemental Veela and five percent Vampire.**_

_**An Elemental Veela shows the physical characteristics of the Pure Veela (aka, Veela), except the pigment. I have hair that's black as night and I have greenish- blue eyes. **_

_**Arthur says he can always read me by looking into my eyes. Hmmm, I long for the day Arthur and I don't have to hide our love. **_

_**I also grew much taller at the beginning of my sixteenth year. I grew into the body I should have always had, but was never granted due to the severe famine that plagued our lands when I was a boy and from the mistreatment I receive as a servant from some of the knights. I also was healed of any ailments my body had gathered during my life. **_

_**My features changed to that of a 'god' as Arthur so loves to point out. At the same time, a tattoo appeared on my body, covering my chest and back. It seems to resemble vines with a small rose in the center where my heart is. I believe the rose is Arthur. **_

_**I am also aware that I have claws and fangs whenever Arthur is in danger. He is my True Mate. He still loves to say that. I'm just thankful that Uther hasn't heard him. I would be hung before I could say, "Merlin". **_

_**My abilities include being able to control fire, water, earth, air, and the shadows/light. I can talk to animals, as long as they are willing, but the most interesting to talk to is the horse Arthur gave me. He loves to tell jokes. I love Midnight. He's absolutely beautiful. If you can't tell by now, I get side-tracked easily. **_

_**Anyway, the Vampire in me gives me extraordinary speed, strength, and senses. My hearing, sight, and smell have all become heightened. **_

_**My magic has also greatly improved. I simply need to think of something and it happens. Took out a whole group of bandits on a hunt with only Arthur and I. Arthur was so mad at me. He told me that he came to the forest to fight. I guess his father had gotten under his skin that morning and he need to blow off steam. We did. **_

_**I can also sense any other magical beings around me. I don't know if that particular skill came from the Veela blood or the Vampire blood. **_

_**I have successfully stopped four wizards that wanted to kill Arthur and Uther. If I didn't think Arthur would be upset, I would have let them get Uther, but since Arthur still loves his father, I had to save him (Uther). **_

_**Lastly, I am able to sense any emotions or ailments Arthur has. He's the dominant, but I still give him a hard time about being a prat. He tends to call me a mother-hen because of all the worrying I do about him. **_

_**Oh! PS. Arthur has decided that he wants to become a Vampire when Uther dies so we can be together forever. I don't know if it will work, but I hope so. Both Veelas and born Vampires stop aging at twenty five. If I can't be with Arthur, I really don't know what I will do. **_

_**Merlin, Elemental Veela and Vampire, **__**mate to the one -day -King Arthur**_

_Draco flipped to another section. _

_**December 4, 6th century, Albian**_

_**This is Merlin for the last time. Slowly, as I am writing this last message, I am dying. I guess I should tell you how. **_

_**Arthur and I were in his room, getting ready for the day as we talked. Uther burst into the room and asked for Arthur to follow him. I prayed that Uther hadn't heard the conversation we had been having. (We were talking about how we were going to adopt as soon as Arthur was a Vampire and my official mate.)**_

_**I sighed and continued cleaning the room. Arthur always asked why I didn't just use magic to clean. I always replied that "a good mate is willing to labor through something he or she doesn't have to labor over if the labor makes the other mate happy." **_

_**When I was in the stables, grooming Arthur's newest colt, Flash, I felt my mate's presence. I turned around to find Arthur staring at me. His eyes were devoid of any emotion and his stance was cold. I immediately froze. I could feel the air around me shift. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. **_

_**Before I could ask, Arthur spoke. "I could never love a dirty, useless, servant boy like you. I can't believe you thought my feeling for you were real. I was pretending to love you for a bet I had with Sir Leon. I hate you. You're ugly, fat, and you use magic. No one could ever love something as vile as you. I never want to see you again." He said. **_

_**I remember feeling like my heart was torn from my chest. Everything seemed to stop. This couldn't be happening. **_

_**My mate was supposed to love me and protect me and care for me. Now, now he was killing me. Arthur knew the consequences of a mate rejecting a Veela. He knew what would happen. **_

_**Now, I am lying in the field where Arthur first told me he loved me. We were sitting under the stars, staring up and the open sky. I felt a pair of warm lip on mine and before I knew it, Arthur and I were kissing. He pulled away when the urge to breath became too much. "I love you, Merlin." He said, looking uncertain for the first time since I had met him. "I love you too, Arthur." I replied. We spent the rest of the night together, talking and kissing. I told him **__**everything**__**. **_

_**I can feel it. The pain. It's becoming too much. I don't think I have much longer, so I think I will depart with one last message: if you are a Veela, do **_**anything **_**to make your True Mate happy. It doesn't matter how it makes you feel, MAKE THEM LOVE YOU, or at least want you enough to keep you around. The pain of a mate's rejection is a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even someone who hurt Arthur. **_

_**Merlin, Elemental Veela and Vampire, **__**no longer the mate to the one -day -King Arthur**_

_Lucius flipped through the rest of the book, but no other words were written on the yellowing pages. "That's how Merlin died?" Pansy asked, tears in her eyes. "He died of a broken heart." Harry whispered, head bowed._

* * *

><p>Draco could still picture the look on his face: resignation. What followed after made him want to cry...again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Draco had been getting ready for bed when Harry walked up to him and began kissing him. Draco kissed back, happy that Harry finally trusted him. It was when harry began fumbling with Draco's shirt that Draco finally connected the dots. His look from earlier, the resignation in his eyes like he had given up, the way he was shaking now, but continued to kiss Draco. Quickly, Draco stepped back. Harry looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Please!" He begged. "Please let me please you. I need you. You are my mate. Please don't reject me. I promise I will do anything!" Harry cried, gripping Draco's shirt lightly. <em>

_Draco's heart almost broke. (A/N:Too soon?) "Harry, listen to me. I am never going to reject you. You are my True Mate and I am yours. You will never go through the pain of the rejection. I will always want you beside me." Draco said, praying that Harry believed him. "Promise?" Harry asked, tears still in his eyes. "I promise. You never have to do something like that for me to love you." Draco replied, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry smiled softly, clinging to Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed the EleVeelVamp's back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know how I did. I am always open to suggestions about the plot, the characters, or even the style of writing. I may not always use the suggestion, but I appreciate them. If I do use a suggestion, I will make sure to give you credit for the idea or line. If you would like to see a specific phrase or character or show or movie in the story, please let me know and I will try to find a way to fit it in.**

**Thanks, There'sAlwaysTimeToFangirl**


	9. Chapter 8

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 8: Promised? **

**(Color scale from purest to darkest: white, silver, grey, gold, yellow, lime green, forest green, ice blue, deep blue, royal purple, lavender, orange, red, brown, dark brown, black)**

Harry could feel it. He could sense the four that surrounded him. The first was Sev. His magic was dark, a deep blue, but still pure enough to mark him as a good man. Next was Narcissa. She was an interesting type of witch. Her magic wasn't pure or dark, it was just there. It was like a bland meal. It wasn't terrible, it wasn't good. It was just...there. Lucius was next in the circle the four had formed around him. Lucius had a sharp blue magic. He was pure, but tainted. The last was Bella. Bella had a dark brown magic, her soul was dark and tainted.

Harry smiled. He knew how to take each person down. Harry raised his hand, slamming it on the ground. All four fell to the ground, hog-tied with magic binding ropes. "Gosh-darn-it, Harry!" Bella yelled, careful with her language. Narcissa hated cussing when kids were around. "You all need to stop testing me." Harry sassed.

Draco smiled. Harry was sassier than Draco, himself. Harry looked up and caught Draco's eye. He smiled and immediately got up from his sitting position on the floor. He raced over to Draco, flinging his arms around the blonde's waist. He pulled back from the hug and pressed his lips to Draco's, his hands roaming the blonde's back. "Hi." Harry greeted when he pulled away from the kiss. Harry's smile brightened when Draco pecked his lips once again.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked. "Watching my Dom kick everyone's butt." Draco replied, letting one hand twist in Harry's hair. "Well, since I am done, why don't we go on a date. We've been so busy with everything that I haven't been able to take you anywhere." Harry said. "Harry, we have people on both sides of the war with us. We can't go anywhere." Draco mumbled, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "I know. That's why we are going to ride Buckbeak to Paris. No one there will care enough to bother with us." Harry replied, a hopeful smile on his face. Draco couldn't say no. He desperately wanted to go on a date with Harry. "Fine." Draco mumbled, his lips grazing over Harry's. Harry pressed his lips firmly into Draco's before he pulled away.

"Just dress nice because I need to tell you something." Harry said, giving Draco one last peck on the cheek before racing off. "Oh, and I will pick you up in two hours!" Harry yelled, after turning back for only a moment. Draco gulped. _Here it is. _He thought. _Harry's going to leave me for someone more powerful. He's an Elemental Veela. I am sure he will be able to survive. He's the Boy-Who-Lived._ Draco shook away the thoughts. No matter what happened, he would look nice for his mate.

The two hours seemed to fly by as both mates rushed to get ready. Harry was shaking as he practiced what he wanted to say, nervous for what Draco would say. Draco was shaking in response to the fear coursing through his veins.

Exactly two hours later, Harry was in front of Pansy's door, ready to pick up Draco. His hand lifted in a knock, but the door was already swinging open. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of his mate standing just behind Pansy. Draco's hair had been left down for the date; the blonde hair falling into his eyes.* He was dressed in a silver, button-up shirt that clung to his chest in all the right places, a pair of black, skinny jeans, and a pair of black, dress shoes. He was slipping on a his black blazer when Harry opened the door.

Harry was dressed in a Slytherin green, tight-fitting, silk, button-up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. A tight leather jacket did nothing to hide his new muscles he had gained from the extensive training. Harry's hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes sparkled.

"Draco, you look absolutely amazing." Harry said, reaching his hand out for Draco to hold. Draco smiled and took the offered hand. "Where is Buckbeak?" Draco asked. "He's waiting outside." Harry replied, leading Draco out to where the large Hippogriff was waiting. "I will get on first." Harry said, floating up to land on the beautiful beast. He pet Buckbeak before waving his hand in a sweeping motion towards Draco. Draco was literally swept off his feet as the wind grabbed him and deposited him behind his mate.

Draco gripped Harry's waist tightly as they flew off. "Harry, you better not let me fall." Draco whimpered behind the brunet boy. "I promise, Draco, you will not fall." Harry said, twirling a rose in his hand. He reached back and handed the rose to Draco. "Did you make this?" Draco asked. "Yep. I've been working on it for days. I couldn't get it perfect." Harry replied, looking back at the path they were taking.

Soon, the couple arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Harry smiled as Draco gasped at the seen. A small table was sitting at the center. A path of roses led straight to the table. Draco smiled as he walked towards the rose pathway. Harry followed him silently. When they reached the table, Harry pulled Draco's chair out for him.

A dinner appeared in front of him. Oh, the magic of...magic. "Harry, I want to thank you for doing all of this. You didn't have to." Draco said once the dinner was cleared away. "Draco, I need to talk to you about something." Harry said, his nervousness showing. Draco took a deep breath. He was ready. He watched Harry kneel on one knee and pull out a small box.

"Draco, I have been with you for two months now. They have been absolutely amazing and I couldn't ask for more. I have thought long and hard about this. You are the reason that i am confident, you are the reason I am able to get up every day without the fear of being killed at the hands of someone. You are the reason I am alive. I love you so, so much. Draco, I promise to always be there for you. I promise to care for you, protect you, and always make you happy. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be the best mate I can. Draco, will you do me the honor of becoming my Promised Mate?" Harry asked, opening the box.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver ring. The ring had silver vines wrapping around the band, creating a heart at the center. Inside the vine heart laid a heart-cut, emerald stone. Draco's jaw dropped. Here he thought Harry was going to reject him and, instead, Harry asked him to become his Promised. A Promised was like a fiancee. The Promised would complete the first step of the Bonding Ceremony, the Mark. In that instant, all of Draco's fears were washed away.

"Yes. Yes! A thousands times, yes!" Draco squealed, throwing his arms around Harry's spun Draco around, holding Draco's waist tightly. "Oh, thank Merlin." Harry whispered, burying his face in Draco's neck. Harry took a deep breath and smiled before pulling back. "You can choose when he complete the Mark and when we complete the Bonding Ceremony, I just wanted you to say yes." Harry said, smiling brightly at Draco.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. Within seconds, the kiss was heated. Draco's hands twisted in Harry's hair, pulling lightly at the nape of Harry's neck. Harry's hands roamed Draco's back and sides. Finally, they ran out of breath.

"Tonight. I want your mark tonight." Draco whispered when he pulled back. Harry smiled. "Are you sure?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "I've never been more sure about something." Draco replied. "Okay then, let's head back." Harry responded, picking Draco up bridal style. He whistled to Buckbeak. As soon as the creature appeared, Harry floated over to his back. It took only an hour to get back to the Manor.

They landed softly in the backyard. Harry picked Draco up once more before heading into the house. He smiled as he put a silencing charm on the room. Slowly, the pair sat on the bed, facing each other with wide grins.

***=The link to the pic of his hairstyle is in my profile. The pic is only for his hair, not his clothes. **

**A/N: Please go take my poll on my account. I hope you all liked this chapter. Also, please let me know any suggestions or character ideas. If you would like to have a character in the story, I will try to find a way to fit him or her in, but please note that they will not be a huge part of the story. Thanks. -AlwaysTimeToFangirl**


	10. Chapter 9

***~*~*~*~*~*HP/DM *~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 9: With Me or Against Me**

Harry's eyes drifted open. He smiled as the memories came rushing back to him. He and Draco were Promised Mates. He had marked his mate. Draco let out a soft whine when Harry moved away to go to the bathroom. Harry smiled. "Draco, I have to go pee. You have to let me go. I will be right back." Harry whispered. Draco sighed, but released his hold on Harry. Harry quickly walked to the bathroom, took care of his business, and made his way back to the bed.

Draco was awake. Harry smiled at Draco as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Good morning my beautiful mate." Harry whispered, kissing the scarred bite mark he had left the night before. "You are so proud of that mark." Draco chuckled. "Yep." Harry replied happily. "So, this is it? This is the start of our lives?" Draco asked. "Draco, our lives started the day we were born. This is simply the start of a new chapter in the book that makes up our lives." Harry responded.

"You need to get up. My father wants to talk battle strategy today. He wants his home back before the end of fall." Draco whispered after three minutes of enjoying each other's company. "I know, but I just completed the Mark, I don't want to leave." Harry replied, nuzzling Draco's neck. "You go. I will stay here until you come back." Draco said. "No, if I am going, so are you. I literally _can't _be away from you." Harry said, holding on tighter to Draco's waist. Draco smiled. "Fine." Draco replied. "You should never frown again. Your smile is too beautiful to hide." Harry whispered, kissing Draco's lips.

Draco blushed and hid his face in Harry's chest. "You used to hate me. What changed?" Draco asked. "Draco, I never hated you. I hated how we would fight and how I had to pretend to hate you. it was expected of the Gryffindor Golden Boy to hate the Slytherin Ice Prince. I remember one time, you said something to Ron and it was hilarious, but I couldn't laugh. I always thought that if we could just get along, The Light Side would have so many more allies. Draco, I love you. I have never and I will never hate you. In fact, I always thought you were the one that hated me. I was so scared that you would find out about my crush and make fun of me or reject me." Harry answered, drawing patterns on Draco's back.

"I had a crush on you the first day we met. I remember thinking, "Aww, he's so cute in his huge clothes." Then, in like fourth year I started to piece together everything; the flinching whenever someone around you raised his or her hand, the subtle way you would hide a smile when I said something funny to your friends and they would freak out, the large clothes that never seemed to change, the way you were way too skinny at the start of each year, the bruises, the limping, the fear in your eyes, the way you would always take a small napkin full of food at every meal. I put it all together and came up with the conclusion that you were mistreated. I never even came close to the reality and for that, I am truly sorry. I hated having to hide my crush on you, especially when I started to figure out what was going on at your home." Draco said.

Silence reigned over the couple. "Will you tell me why you love me?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I love you for many things. I love your smile and the way it has stages depending on your mood. There's _I am pissed right now, but can not show it because I have no feelings_, that's when you only lift the corners of your mouth. Then there's, _I am trying really hard to not laugh or smile_, that's the smile where your eyes are laughing for you and you put a hand over mouth to cover any grin that may slip through. There's my personal favorite, _I am really happy and content right now_, that's the full on grin. Your eyes droop slightly on that one and you tend to stare at the thing that made you happy. The last one is _I am so much better than you/ you are an idiot_, this is the one where you raise your eyebrows smirk. It's not a true smile, but it makes me laugh.

I love your eyes. They are so expressive, even when you wish to have no emotion. If one looks close enough, one could tell exactly what you are feeling, just by looking into your eyes. They change colors with your mood as well. Stormy Grey when you are mad, Sky Blue when you are happy or laughing, strong Silver-Grey when you are passionate about something, and Deep Blue when you are annoyed with someone.

I love your hair because it is so unique to you. You love to style it different ways, but my favorite is the one you used last night: the darker blonde that hung in your eyes. I love when you are comfortable to be yourself with me.

I love that fact your father has no idea about the piercings in your ears. By the way, my favorite earrings on you are the black spikes.

I love the way you hold yourself. You are always so confident around strangers, yet you show every insecurity to me. I love that.

I love how you get shy or embarrassed when you are around me.

I love being able to hold you in my arms because you fit perfectly under my chin. You were made to always have my arm around your shoulders or waist. You fit into my side like a missing puzzle piece.

I love how you really love fashion, but you never talk about it, you just show it.

I love how you are incredibly scared of large animals, but you are willing to let me teach you.  
>I love that you are proud of me whenever I pass one of the goals I have set or I take down a new enemy.<p>

I love that you enjoy lavish gifts, but the ones you appreciate most are the simple, handmade roses I make out of the different elements for you.

Finally, I love the fact that we are mates and that you saved me from hell. I love how someone out there gave me the most beautiful mate there is, inside and out. I love how we compliment each other in every way. You were made just for me." Harry said.

Draco had tears streaming down his face. Before Harry could ask, Draco launched himself at Harry, pushing him down onto the bed. Draco straddled Harry's lap, kissing the Elemental Veela with as much passion as he could. "I love you too, Harry. I love you too. More than words can express." Draco whispered before kissing Harry once again.

"Tell me why you love me." Harry said. "I can't put it into words, but I will try. Harry, I love your caring nature. You care about everyone and every creature you meet.

I love your blatant disregard for the rules when you care about something or get curious. I swear you're like a cat. Once you get curious, it doesn't matter how dangerous it gets, you have to find out what the mystery is.

I love your smile and the way it can fool anyone into thinking you are an innocent, little boy. Dumbledore simply waits for a smile before believing that you are okay.

I love your strength. You have been through so much. You have been beaten down time and time again, but you continue to stand strong. Over the last few months, you have shown incredible power and strength; not only physically, but mentally as well.

I love how you are so protective over me and how you make me feel safer than I have ever felt before.

I love the fact that you are the only Elemental Veela with a dash of Vampire in the world. The only other one was Merlin. No one else can say that.

I love how you, even though you were so scared the day you arrived, you have become confident and dominant with everyone around you.

I love how much of a leader you are. You were born to lead the Grey Side. I love that you are willing to give Tom a chance to reconcile.

Finally, I love that you are no longer scared to take a stand and do what needs to be done. I love you, Harry. I love you so much." Draco said.

Harry leaned in and captured Draco's lips. Neither of them left the room that day. Instead, they spent their time telling each other stories about their lives or things they loved about the other.

Oh, and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know how I did. Please send in any suggestions. **


End file.
